Some contemporary types of telephones are coupled to a server, and can use services provided by the server for their operation. For example, via the server, users may issue voice commands for services, such as dialing a person directly by voice command, or parking and retrieving a call from the server. Speech recognition is performed at the server for the service.
However, there is a discrepancy between server-based actions versus client-based actions. For example, if a user issues a voice command by speaking “Call John at home” into a server-coupled telephone, the speech recognition system recognizes the command in the server and connects the caller to John's home number. While this is a highly valuable feature, the client telephone does not know anything about what action or actions the server performed. As a result, the last number the user called via voice recognition is not recorded at the client. For example, if the user thereafter presses a redial button on the client telephone, the user will be connected to the previous number the user directly dialed from that client telephone, rather than the number that was dialed by the server via voice recognition. This is not what the user expects to happen.
A similar client/server discrepancy issue occurs with other functions, such as the address book and so forth. For example, the client telephone typically records the last number dialed from the telephone, but knows nothing of voice-dialed numbers initiated from the server. As a result, the client telephone does not have an accurate list of the dialed number history. A user using the client telephone to scroll a historical list of outgoing calls will not see those dialed by the server on the user's behalf.